Life of as a Warrior
by Queenlyn K
Summary: A year has passed in Hyrule since Ganondarf's defeat and Link has been board with his peaceful life. Meanwhile in the world of cats a new threat has appeared more dangerous then the Dark Forest and a new prophecy has come. Will Starclan and the four clans except the help from Hyrule's goddess and their Hero? Or will they all die by this new threat?
1. New Darkness

A beautiful lake, a cool night breeze, a forest filled with prey. If you looked up you could see all the stars in the clear night sky. This night couldn't be more perfect. A she- cat was sitting beside the star filled lake, far away you would think the lake was reflecting the stars on the cat 's pelt, but actually if you got close you could see that the stars weren't from the lake, but from the cat's starry pelt instead. The stars glowed bright, but not too bright, in the cat's blue and grey fur. Her blue eyes were alert, her ears pricked, her tail twitched impatiently; it was obvious that she was waiting for someone and was getting more impatient with every second.

Finally a cat with stars in her pelt came, but it wasn't just her, no, it was many cats that came. They all were greeting one another and were finding a place to sit along the edges of the star-filled lake. Like the first cat, they all had stars mixed into their pelts.

"Thank you all for coming, all of you must have figured out I would not have called you here unless it was of great importance," the blue-grey she-cat said, looking around the circle of cats.

"Get on with it Bluestar. I don't want to be here all night," said a wiry yellow cat she-cat. Her pelt was un-groomed and she had an irritated look on her face. "I was just about to catch a plump mouse till Deadfoot came and told me that you called a meeting," she said with disgust. Oh, she's always grumpy just so you know.

"This is more important than a fat mouse Yellowfang," said Bluestar with a very serious tone. She rose from where she sat and looked at every starry cat, and then took a deep breath.

"The clans are in trouble." None of the cats looked surprise it was like they were used to hearing that the living was in trouble.

"This is nothing knew Bluestar. What is it this time? Is it the Twolegs? Whatever it is the clans will survive, just like they always had," a black tom said.

Bluestar shook her head. "No Blackstar, This new threat is something completely different; something that we have never seen before. Something much more powerful than the Dark Forest," and saying that the starry cats turned to one another with confusion. Some of them had shocked looks on their face, others looks of disbelief, and others bewilderment, not knowing what to think.

"All of you look into the lake and you will see what I mean," said Bluestar speaking with absolute serious and urgency. Every starry cat looked at the lake and watched. The lake was calm; being still and tranquil, than slowly at first then faster and faster, the star filled lake water started to turn into a dangerous whirlpool and was glowing a hostile white light. Licking the edges of the lake, threatening the starry cats with its white fire. Then an ear piercing yowl cut through the silent night making the cats jump or flinch to the new sound. Then the lake slowed down its spinning speed and the white flames turned to a blood-sicken red and a sunset orange. Everything was quiet the cats had backed a few inches away from the lake, some were paralyzed in fear from the lake's little outburst. An unearthly laugh came out of nowhere and the lake's water turned black. Images of cats dying at the hands of strange creatures appeared.

Many of these creatures looked like twolegs, but with strange shiny pelts on or were green, purple, or blue skinned and wearing only a brown pelt on. Almost all of the strange Twoleg creatures had a shiny, long or curved stick; when one of their stick's hit a cat they would start bleeding to death. These creatures did not believe in a merciful death. Not all of these creatures looked like Twolegs. There were ones that looked like lizards, but wore things that resembled Twoleg pelts. Others resembled bugs or plants, but were oversized and killed or ate any cat in front of them.

The image of the pool quickly changed to a blood soaked field at sunrise. The forest was on fire and the camps and Twoleg homes were destroyed, nothing left but the smell of death and even though the image showed that it was sunrise everything looked as dark as a night before a sunrise. Bodies of cats were piled as high as the great oak tree, but there were also other creatures in the pile of corpses. Badgers, wolves, foxes, even some Twolegs were on the pile. Each creature had blank lifeless eyes and bloodstained fur.

On top of the pile was creature that no one knew. For it kept changing its shape to a Twoleg, to a cat, to a boar with long tusks, but every for cat that watched this could see that this creature was the source of the unearthly laugh and with every form it changed into more darkness spread, more evil spread, and every light of was killed. The images stopped; quickly dissolving as fast as they came. The white-red fire extinguished and the pool went back to its soft smooth tranquillest it once had before. The unearthly laughter was the last to leave; leaving the starry cats shocked.

Everyone was shocked at this new darkness; they did not expect something like this. Finally Bluestar spoke.

"Do you see why I called you? This is something that we have never seen before or even heard before. I have called you all here to see what you think of this, from those who have recently joined Starclan to those who have been here for many moons," Bluestar took a breath, afraid of the answer she would receive. "I ask each of you what do-you think should be done?" Everyone was quiet. No one has seen such evil before, how could they answer Bluestar's question if they do not know what this creature was?

Bluestar sighed; she knew no one would answer her question. If Starclan did not know how to face this evil how could they warn the living? Is there no hope? Bluestar asked herself.

"Do not fear Starclan," a silky voice full of wisdom said.

"You will not face this evil by yourself," a powerful but gentle voice said.

"We will help you in your time of need," a proud and courage's voice said. The lake started to glow and the cats started to back up' yet something was different about this glow. It was warm and welcoming and offered hope. The lake flashed so brightly with gold that the cats had to close their eyes. When the light started to dim down the cats started to slowly open their eyes, but were shocked to see what was in front of them.

In front of them was three glowing Twolegs. The first was a far skinned with dark blue eyes, long blue fur on her head that looked like a waterfall flowing. She wore a long pelt that was decorated with all shades of blues and whites; she wore what appeared to be almost to be a gold-like vine on top of her head. She was decorated with many shiny Twoleg objects. The second Twoleg was taller than the two, had long fiery-red fur with dark-tanned skin and red-orange eyes.

She had a long pelt with reds and whites and a gold Twoleg object on her head too. The last Twoleg was the smallest; her smooth skin was in between the colors of the other two Twolegs. Her Fur was forest green that went down to her shoulders and her eyes were the color of new-fresh leaves. Her pelt was long and had many shades of forest green and white. She too had a Twoleg object on her head.

All of the Twolegs had long ears and all three had three golden triangles decorated on their pelts. These were not normal Twolegs, the cats could see this, but what confused them was that the Twolegs were speaking cat.

"Who are? Why have you come? How can you speak our language?" Bluestar asked; her teeth barred, her eyes confused of these strangers.

The blue Twoleg raised her paw almost like she was surrendering.

"Please do not be alarmed, we are not your enemy. My name is Nayru goddess of wisdom." Her voice sound like a soft-quick river flowing. She moved her paw towards the red Twoleg, "This is my sister Din goddess of power," she said; the Twoleg called Din bowed a little, it look like it was her way of showing respect to the starry cats. Nayru then moved her paw towards the green Twoleg and said, "This is my other sister Farore goddess of courage." This one bowed too to the cats.

"The reason we speak your language is because we also walk the stars," the Twoleg called Din said this; her voice sounded powerful like a fire quickly spreading and as strong as a mountain.

"We are here to offer our asistantance for this evil, for we know how to defeat him," said the one called Farore. Her voice sounded of new leaves blowing in the wind.

"Him? You know what this darkness is?" Asked a grey tom.

"Yes, but it would be best not to say his name out-loud in this world; for if he is here then he can sense us and will start to spread his darkness to you Starclan," said Nayru with great concern. The starry cats started to whisper to one another saying,

"What? His darkness can spread to Starclan?"

"Is that possible?

"How do they know this evil?"

"We know this evil because it is from our world," said Farore; hearing one of the cat's questions. "This evil has appeared many times, but has always been defeated. We can help you face this evil and defeat it; we know how it can be stopped," said Farore with courage in her voice, almost like she was facing the new evil herself and challenging it. Hearing this, the cats looked at the three with curios or narrowed eyes.

"Why should we believe you? You won't even tell us the name of this evil. How do we know it wasn't you Twolegs that brought this darkness?" Challenged a spotted-golden, tabby she-cat.

Din narrowed her eyes. "You have every right to be suspicious young warrior, but it would be wise to accept help when needed," Din said with serious tone. The she-cat was a little taken back from the serious that came from Din

"It is true that this darkness comes from our world, but after it he was defeated he was sealed away. The seal was powerful enough to hold him for many centuries," said Nayru; she shook her head. "We do not know why he is here in your world, but we will not let him put your world in darkness and torment as he did to ours," Nayru said.

"Will you let us help you?" Asked Din; this time with a gentle and almost pleading voice. She did not want this world to go through what there world went through. Bluestar pondered Din's question. Din was right; they couldn't defeat this unknown evil by themselves. If they were going to fight this, they needed to listen to what these Twolegs needed to say and accept what they offer. If they didn't accept then many cats would be soon joining Starclan before their time.

Bluestar looked around to the other cats. Many looked like they would rather die again then accept help from a Twoleg, but they also looked like they would be willing to listen to keep their descendents safe. Several cats that made eye contact with Bluestar nodded their head telling her that their ready to listen and to accept help from the Twolegs. They all stilled remembered the horrible images from the lake. They did not want to see that as a reality.

Bluestar walked over to Din and looked straight into her orange-red eyes with her blue eyes and answered, "Alright, we will accept your help. We do not want any more warriors in our ranks that come before their time." The three Twolegs looked happy that they would be able to help these cats. They knew of only one person that would be able to defeat "him".

Farore then said, "This is the one that defeated the evil in our world and will defeat it again." Farore then walked to the edge of the lake and bended down to touch the lake, making little ripples in the water. A strong wind blew behind her the lake started to glow again, but was softer this time. After the wind calmed down and the glowing on the lake vanished, the ripples in the lake's water showed an image of a young man with dirty blond hair and sky-blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. There were several gasps from the cats.

"A Twoleg? You are saying that the only one can help us is a mouse-brained Twoleg?" Said the she-cat from before, with absolute disgust; not even trying to disguise her displeasure of the Twoleg that was shown in the image.

"Leopardstar! Listen to what these three have to say about this Twoleg," said a tabby with a crooked jaw.

"Thank you," said Nayru; she nodded her head, in thanks towards the tabby. Din then stepped forward.

"This young man is the one of defeated the darkness, his name is Link, he is the hero in our world," some cats were starting to whisper that the Link looked too young for the job to save them; others were wondering if he was strong enough, and others were wondering of how he was going to save them.

"This boy may not look like it, but he has more courage than one some would expect from him," Din continued, "He was born with a great power and has been using it to protect his home and his friends. He has also been guided by his ancestor and has gained much knowledge during his traveling. He is the perfect person for defeating the darkness," Din finished feeling a little proud of saying all the good qualities that the hero had.

Yellowfang then spoke, "By what you are telling us sounds like a very experience warrior, but, that does not change the fact that he is a Twoleg. He is not cat, how will the clans understand what he says? Better yet, it is highly likely that they won't accept help from Link," she spoke the truth. The clans did not like Twolegs and it would be hard for them to understand Twoleg language. It would also be hard for Link to understand cat language.

Nayru nodded; she already knew all of this; that is why she came up with a solution.

"Do not worry, the clans won't reject Link's help," said Nayru, "He won't be a Twoleg when he comes to your world, he will be a cat."

"He will be a cat? How is that possible for a Twoleg to become a cat?" Asked Bluestar.

Farore smiled, "Do not worry about that. When he enters your world we will take care of turning him into a cat. All you have to do is guide him to the lake."

"We have to guide him? Why can't you do it?" Said Leopordstar and for once not sounding so cruel to the three Twolegs.

"Because we do not walk your skies, it was hard for us to even come here," said Farore.

"It would be easier for Link if it was someone that walks these skies to guide him," said Nayru.

"One of you must come with us and speak with Link, asking him for help," said Din. The starry cats were surprised; they thought that they wouldn't need to ask for help from Link themselves.

"Well? Which one of you are going come with us to speak with the hero?" Din asked; the cats looked at one another. One of them would have to leave and go to a whole different world; who knows what will happen. After much discussion with one another, a dark tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward.

"I will go with you and speak with the hero," said the she-cat.

"Spottedleaf, are you sure you want to go?" Asked Bluestar; with a worried look on her eyes.

"Yes Bluestar, I will talk with Link and ask him for help." Spottedleaf then turned to Nayru. "I am ready to go."

"Alright then," Nayru than waved her paw in front of the Starry cats and a golden portal open. All four of them stood in front of the portal, Din went in first then Farore and then Spottedleaf, but before Nayru entered she turned and faced the starry cats, "You must tell each of the clan's leaders that there is a dark force coming, one they cannot face by themselves and that when the time comes they must accept help from the one who lives the life of hero," saying that, she turned to the portal and entered.

**Okay first fanfiction every made so please don't hate me if some things make no sense or if there are some grammar mistakes. I got the idea of making this story after reading Player4's and Ruthie of Wildcats story. Both stories inspired me and I just had to try to type out my own story! Anyway I hope anyone who read this enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Legend of Zelda. I'm just a fan. **


	2. Traveling to a New World

The endless, clear blue sky was beautiful today. A young man in green clothing with brown boots and a green hat and wearing long white pants, was relaxing out by Faron spring; not thinking about anything but how beautiful the day was. It has been a year since Link defeated Ganondorf and sealed him away. Hyrule was back to being a peaceful place, with only a few monsters running about, nothing the common soldier couldn't handle. Link then stretch and yawned; he looked up at the sky and remembered the things he went through a year ago.

A year ago he was just a rancher, herding goats and practicing his sword fighting skills with Rusl. He never imagine that he would be the next hero to save Hyrule, but one thing that surprised him the most was that there was whole another world that lived right next to theirs, the Twilight Realm. He even met the ruler, Midna the Twilight princess; he didn't realize it at first, that she was a princess, since she looked like a child when they first met. He sighed; after he defeated Ganondorf, Midna returned to her home, but before leaving she broke the Mirror of Twilight; the only thing that connected the two worlds together. Minda was a close friend to Link, they traveled together on his journey to save Hyrule and she was one of the only people who knew that he could transform into a wolf.

He could no longer turn into a wolf now, but he still was able to communicate with the animals and still had some wolf abilities. He could still smell things that a normal Hylian couldn't smell and he could run faster now, then he could before he turned into a wolf. He wasn't only just the chosen hero chosen by the goddess; he was also a knight of Hyrule. Princess Zelda had knighted him during the rebuilding of the castle; the whole kingdom and his friends were there. It was loud with all the cheering and it made Link wish he was somewhere else, like a dark hole where nobody would ever find him.

But the party wasn't too bad, everyone wanted to hear what it was like on his journey and he was happy to tell. It made him feel proud and happy to tell his story about his adventure, he even tried to tell people that he was able to turn into a wolf. Most of the older folks just laughed at that saying, 'oh, you were that wolf running around Hyrule? Ha, ha, ha, sure you were pal!' It was very annoying having very few people believe him, but all the children believed him and he was alright with that. He was glad that his best friend, Ilia, believed him.

Link sighed again; Zelda allowed him to be a knight that could do whatever he wanted to do. For the past year, Link had been traveling around Hyrule helping out friends and townsfolk's or had been busy with exploring every nook and cranny of Hyrule. He sighed once again; nothing interesting had been happening and sure it was nice living a normal life again, but it was a little boring. He has been staying in his home town for a few months now, trying to get back into his life before Hyrule was in trouble, but it wasn't working. He missed the thrill he felt when he would defeat a monster or the wind in his fur and Minda on his back when he would run across Hyrule field in his wolf form.

He was just about to sigh again when a hand suddenly covered his mouth.

"Link, you sigh way too much, it's very depressing," said Ilia with a playful glint in her green eyes and her dirty blond hair falling down over her shoulders. Link then sat up to face Ilia.

"Sorry, it's just… I'm so board!" Exclaimed Link and then laid back down. Ilia giggled and stood over Link.

"Well I'm guessing you are so board because you can't hunt any cats in your wolf form, right?" She smiled at Link.

"I never hunted a cat! You know that! They helped me out a lot when I talked to them in my wolf form," said Link. Ilia smiled at Link and offered a hand to help him up.

"I know Link, I was just playing around. I bet you just miss traveling with your friend, Midna and defeating monsters together." Link nodded; he was hoping after everything was peaceful in Hyrule, he would be able to explore the Twilight Realm and the two races would be able to interact with one another.

"I wish I could have met her, she sounded like she was really nice. I bet she could have told me what you were like as a wolf," it was then Ilia's turn to sigh. Link then smiled and took Ilia's hand and she helped pull him up onto his feet.

"I thought sighing was depressing," said Link smug like. Ilia then punched Link playfully in the shoulder and started to head towards the path that lead to Ordon village.

"Come on Link lets head home before it gets dark," said Ilia. Link looked up to the sky that was getting close to twilight.

I wonder if I'll ever go on another adventure again, thought Link. He then turned his head back to the path that lead to the village and walked side by side with Ilia.

"Wow!" Breathed Spottedleaf; so this was Hyrule, it was bigger than the lake. To the north there were huge waterfalls and snowy mountains, with a river that went south to a huge lake. In the east was a vast baring land, full with sand and very few trees. In the west there was a huge mountain with fire and smoke coming out from top.

"A mountain, with fire?" Said Spottedleaf; with confusion.

"It is called a volcano. The rocks are so hot that they melt, causing anything that touches it to be caught on fire," explained Din. Spottedleaf continued to look at the new land she was in; noticing that in the middle of the land was a huge field with a large Twoleg building in the middle. Farore saw that Spottedleaf was looking curiously at the castle.

"That is Hyrule Castle Town, many Twolegs live there. It is also where their leader, Princess Zelda, lives," said Farore; Spottedleaf still looked a little curious. "Zelda is a lot like the leaders in your world, except she rules over all Twolegs."

"All of the Twolegs? She has to lead all of them?" Asked Spottedleaf, wide eyed.

"Yes, she carriers a big burden in leading all of them, but she enjoys sharing her wisdom with her people," explained Farore.

"Farore, please lead Spottedleaf to Link, we will be waiting here," said Nayru. Spottedleaf turned her head to the blue goddess.

"You won't be coming?" Asked Spottedleaf.

"It would be better if only a few of us go to Link. Since we do not know if the great darkness can still see us in this world," said Nayru. Spottedleaf was alarmed from hearing this. Could she fail in her quest of asking the hero for help?

"Don't worry Spottedleaf. You won't fail, I'll help you with asking help from the hero," said Farore. Spottedleaf turned her head towards Farore to thank her for her kindness, but was shocked to see that Farore was a cat! She was a tortoiseshell cat with green eyes, her pelt was a dark brown-no green, at least it looked green; she still had the gold Twoleg thing on her head, but her pelt now held golden stars; that danced along her body. She was muscular, but not enough to make her look unfeminine.

"I thought it would be better if Link was asked for help from spirits that are the same species," Farore said with a smile. She was right; it would probably be confusing to him if two different kinds of species were asking for help.

"Follow me Spottedleaf, Link is in Faron Woods, we should speak with him at Ordon Spring he will listen to us there," said Farore, she started to walk away.

"Wait," Spottedleaf said with a little concern in her voice. Farore turned back to Spottedleaf with a confused look on her face.

"What is it Spottedleaf?" She asked.

"Well Link is a Twoleg and I am a cat, so I wouldn't be able to understand him, right?" She said. Farore smiled at Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, the animals in this world understand one another and Link has the ability to speak to animals and understand them, so don't worry he'll be able to understand us," Farore said and started to lead the way to the spring again. Spottedleaf sighed with relief over this; it was good to know that she would be able to communicate with him. Farore lead Spottedleaf to the Ordon Spring; making their way down to earth.

The spring was beautiful; with soft sand on the bank of the spring and with small flowers and grass whistle growing along the edges. They settled over the little spring hovering an inch over the water and waited patiently for Link.

It was twilight when they got to the bridge. Ilia, was a few feet ahead, which Link didn't mind, the slower he walked the longer he could enjoy the beauty of twilight. Link was just passing Ordon Spring when he heard a voice.

"Link," a voice whispered.

He stopped in his tracks and looked around, sure that he heard something.

"Link," the voice whispered again. It sounded like it was coming from the spring. He turned his head toward the spring and was sure that the voice was coming from there. Could it be Ordona calling for him?

"Link are you coming or not?" Asked Ilia; making her way back to Link.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you soon," said Link while staring at the spring his eyes hard with concentration. Ilia looked at Link with slight concerned he looked distracted by the spring; she decides it wasn't that big a deal and started to head back to the village.

"Uh, okay. Link, I'll see you later in the village, don't stay out to long, okay?" She said while walking away, still a little worried about him.

"Yeah, sure; see you later," said Link only half paying attention to what Ilia was saying. He started to head towards the spring. Could it be that he was going to go on another adventure? Link shivered with excitement at the thought. He stood in front of the spring waiting for Ordona to come out; the glow of the pool was familiar to him and he waited expecting for the light spirit to show. He was then surprised when it was two glowing cats that showed up instead, each had stars in their fur and looked at Link.

"Hello Link, it is honor to meet you," said a tortoiseshell she-cat with kindness and hope in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Link; He was wondering why a cat would look at him with so much hope.

"I am Spottedleaf, a warrior ancestor of Starclan. I have come to ask for your help," Said Spottedleaf. Link looked at the cat curiously. What is Starclan? Why would they want help from him? Well whatever it was, he would still help. He couldn't help it; it was in his blood to help and to protect others in need, no matter who it was.

"A great darkness has come to my world, one that is from your world. The warriors of our world have never faced this kind of evil before, so they do not know how to protect themselves from it," she looked down and a little ashamed. "We, Starclan, are supposed to guide are decedents from evil and to help them in their time of need, but…" She looked at Link straight in the eyes. Link could see that her eyes were filled with sadness and desperation, she was sad that she could not protect her decedents from this unknown evil.

"We cannot help them if we ourselves do not know how to defeat this evil. Starclan was told that you defeated this evil before, so I ask you." She bowed her head to Link. "Will you please help us in our time of need?" She hoped he would say yes, but she was starting to doubt he would. After all, he was a Twoleg, like a Twoleg would help out a bunch of cats.

Link pondered a bit. She said that the evil was from my world and that I defeated it before; could it be Ganondorf? Link shivered, but not from excitement, but from dread. It couldn't be possible; he defeated him! He saw Ganondorf sealed away, if he was back but in another world then it would go through the same darkness that his home went through. No, he couldn't allow that; no one should face the same horrors he had or almost lose the people they loved. He almost lost several people he cared about, one too many times.

Link clenched his left fist, feeling the power from the triforce of courage emanating from his hand. He didn't know anything about this world or Starclan, but he would help. If Ganondorf was back he would defeat him again.

Besides, I bet none of them even knows what Ganondorf is capable of, thought Link.

"Alright I'll help, when do we leave?" Asked Link. Spottedleaf was surprised, he was a Twoleg who knew nothing about her world or what it was like, yet he says he'll help. She could see in his eyes that he was determined to help and wouldn't change his mind. He seemed to be full of courage that even made Spottedleaf feel like she could actually face this new evil that she did not know. Farore then stepped forward to Link with very serious green eyes.

"Link," she said with a gentle and serious voice. Link looked at the other cat for the first time. She seemed familiar, her green fur reminded him of the soft grass in Faron Woods and the soft wind that would blow across Hyrule field and encourage him to keep going. She seemed to very wise and brave. "Link, the enemy has taken on a new form so you will need to take on a new form as well."

A new form? Wonder what I'll look like. "Go back to your home and rest for the night; do not worry about supplies, you will not need them on your journey."

I won't need anything on my journey? Weird, but I guess if she says I won't need anything then I guess there's no need to worry, thought Link.

"Come back to the spring at dawn and we will send you to your destination," said the green tortoiseshell she-cat, as she and Spottedleaf faded away. The pool loosed its glow and Link could start to see the first few stars in the evening sky. He looked up at the full moon and smiled.

Well it looks like I won't be board anymore, thought Link, as he left the spring and started to head to his home.

It was a little bit before dawn; Link was already dressed and was just finishing his breakfast. After he cleaned up his dishes he jumped down from his tree house and walked over to his horse, Epona, to give her a quick brush before he left on his journey.

"So how long are you going to be gone?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't know," Link honestly replied. He could be gone for months.

"Well I know you will be safe Link," she said. Link patted Epona and gave her a hug before heading to the path.

"Don't worry I'll be careful," he said. She neighed her goodbye to Link and he waved his goodbye. Link walked through the woods till he got to the spring's gate. He walked a little slower taking in the beauty of the spring while the sun rose. He stood on the edge of the spring and the spring started to glow. The starry cats appeared from the pool of light and looked at Link with warm and thankful eyes.

"Are ready to go Link?" asked Sottedleaf. He took in a deep breath, breathing in all the smells of the forest and the scents from the village. He took in all the colors of the leaves and flowers around him, not knowing when he would see the familiar woods that he knew so well again. After a moment or two of mentally preparing himself for the journey, he looked back at the starry cats.

"Alright, I'm ready," Link finally said. Spottedleaf then turned her head to Farore; she nodded her head to her showing that she knew what had to be done next. She walked to the middle of the spring and said something in an ancient Hylian language. The glow of the pool got to a blindly light, that Link had to cover his eyes with his arm. When the light died down, Link slowly moved his arm away from his eyes and was astonished to see a golden portal.

It looked similar to the portal that lead to the Twilight realm, with several circles and ancient Hylian language carved onto the sides. In the middle though was a golden light that you could not see beyond.

"Link once you enter the portal you will be transform into your new form," said the green she-cat.

"Link I thank you for helping us," said Spottedleaf with much gratitude in her voice. Link walked up and kneeled to Spottedleaf and replied, "No need to thank me Spottedleaf. I won't fail you in my quest to save your world." Spottedleaf bowed her head in gratitude; Link stood up and started to walk into the portal that would lead him into a new world he knew nothing about.

Well here I go.

"Link, wait!"

Link turned around to see Ilia running to the edge of the spring.

"Ilia? What are you doing here?" He asked as he ran to her. He was in front of her and she was breathing hard, hands on her knees; she was trying to catch her breath.

"I, hah, went to your, hah, hah, house, hah, and when you weren't there, hah, I thought something happen," she finally caught her breath and continued. "I was running to catch up to you and when I saw you starting to go into the portal, I had to stop you." She looked a little hurt in her eyes and sad. "You're going on another journey again aren't you?" She said with deep sadness in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I found out that another world is danger and that they need my help; there wasn't enough time to say goodbye to everyone." Please don't be mad, Link begged mentally. Ilia then sighed and looked at him straight in the eyes with understanding and sadness.

"I understand Link. You want to help this other world even though you never been there before. It's natural for you to help others in need I know that." She then held Links hands. "But you need to remember to say goodbye to friends," she said with humor and sadness. Link then gave a huge bear huge to Ilia and she hugged tightly back.

"Sorry Ilia, I won't forget next time," he said.

"You better not," she answered back. After a few more seconds of their goodbye hug Link broke it off and started to head to the portal.

"Be careful Link and come home soon," Ilia said to Link as he entered the portal.

The feeling of going through the portal felt the same as going through the twilight portals. Spottedleaf was right beside him and so was the green she-cat. The ride through the portal was going quiet smoothly it felt like he was softly flowing down a slow golden river. Then something happened. The portal shook and the golden light started to turn a blood red and black, screams started to be heard throughout the portal and Link was starting to feel sick to his stomach from the images that were appearing in the portal.

Spottedleaf and Farore were getting sick to their stomachs too, from all the images of people and animals dying. The smell of death and rot suddenly came, suffocating the three travelers.

What is happening? Thought Spottedleaf as she tried to hold her breath and block out the images of people and cats dying. Then Link screamed. Spottedleaf turned her head to see Link being attacked by a huge black shadow. It was in the shape of a strange creature, with long tusk and blood red and orange eyes. It was big as a Twoleg, but had cat like ears; it also had a strong smell of death around it, stronger than the one that the portal was producing.

Link is being attacked! Spottedleaf tried to get to Link to help him, but saw that Farore was in deeper trouble. Farore was being dragged back to her world by several other shadows and was trying her best to fend them all off on her own, but there was too many. Spottedleaf had to help Farore she didn't know if she could save Link herself from the shadow he was being attacked by. It seemed to be on a whole different level then the ones attacking Farore. It looked like it was out for revenge.

Please forgive me Link, Spottedleaf prayed as she rushed to Farore's side.

Link was feeling excruciating pain right now. He tried his best to doge the shadows attacks, but it was too fast. Just when he thought he got the pattern of the attacks it would change; Link was covered in cuts and bruises and was quickly tiring out from trying to counter attack and doge. He wasn't sure how long he could last, but he would not give up. He remembered that a world was in trouble and that he could not give up no matter how beat up he was.

Link was then pushed down and then dragged backed up by the hair. The shadow was holding him tightly, and was so close that Link could feel it's hot cold breath down his neck.

"You will not foil my plans again, Hero," a cold disordered voice whispered in his ear. A white sword then appeared in front of him and it glowed a ghostly white.

Link stopped struggling. Wait I know that sword, could it be, Ganondorf!? With the horrible realization of who was about to kill him, Link tried once again to fight off his attacker. It was in vain, for the hero knew he was going to die. Ganondorf smiled as his blade headed straight to the hero's heart. Then a blinding light blow throughout the tunnel.

"You will not kill the hero!" Three voices said in unisons. Ganondorf turned his head just in time to see the three goddess light pierce him right in the stomach. Ganondorf yelled an ear-bleeding scream and slowly started to disappear. The last thing Link saw was three beautiful women and Spottedleaf running towards him as slowly felled into the darkness.

**I'm hitting my head on wall for not updating sooner. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Warriors or Legend of Zelda**


	3. Strange Cat

Darkness, absolute darkness; it's the kind of darkness you feel at the pit of your stomach or the darkness you see during a storm at sea, both bringing the sense of dread and stillness.

Did I die? Link thought to himself; he tried moving his body and found out that was a terrible mistake. Waves and aftershocks of pain spread across his body when he tried to move. Shit! Bad idea, I guess if I'm feeling pain though it means I'm alive. Link slowly opened his eyes, flinching every time he tried to move his muscles. He finally got his eyes open enough to be tiny slits, but enough to see where he was.

He was at the bottom of a stone hallow lying beside a little pool on soft comfortable sand. Link could hear a trickling of water flowing down and guessed that there was a waterfall somewhere close; he was in way to much pain to turn his head to see if he was right. Link then had the great idea to try and move his muscles again in order to see more of the area he was in, he wasn't sure if the enemy was still nearby. He almost screamed from the pain he was feeling, but could not due to his dry and parched mouth and throat. While Link tried to move he could feel that something was off with his body.

He felt as if he shrunk, not as small as a mouse, but not as big as a wolf either. Link clenched his teeth as he pulled his left hand in front of him; he was almost surprised at what he saw. His hand was not a hand, but a paw. It wasn't big either; he saw that the triforce mark was still on his left hand or I guess you could say paw, and that it was now a patch of golden fur on top of dark gold fur. He turned his paw so it was facing upward and saw that the fur underneath was light grey.

Well that green cat did say I was going to take a new form. I want to see what I look like, but I'm so tired. Link wanted so bad to go to sleep to escape the dessert that was in his dry mouth and the fiery pain on his body. He feared though if he fell asleep he would be attacked. He was in unknown territory and in a new form, plus was in horrible pain at the moment and couldn't move. Link then saw a light glow a few feet away from him and feared for the worst.

He shut his eyes tight and prayed to the three that it wasn't an enemy. He kept his eyes shut tight and listened to the stranger's steps getting closer and closer. Link heard the footsteps stop right in front of him and heard the stranger bend down. The stranger was right by his ear and he could feel the stranger's warm breath.

"Link do not be afraid I am not your enemy," he heard a soft warm voiced soothed into his ear. Link opened his eyes enough to see that a she-cat with stars in her fur was the one talking. A slender she-cat with blue eyes looked kindly at the beaten up hero. She was slender and muscular; she was a grey-sliver tabby. At her feet was a wad of moss dripping with water. She picked up the wad of moss and brought it close to Link's mouth.

"W-who are you?" Link's voice sounded horrid and rough and it hurt to speak.

"My name is Feathertail, a warrior of Starclan." She pushed the wad of wet moss as close as she could to Link with her paw. "Link, there is water in the moss you should drink up," it was a kind of a silent command, but Link didn't noticed. He drank hungrily from the little moss ball and felt the hot dessert in his mouth start to disappear. Link finally finished drinking the water and tried to speak to the warrior once again.

"Thank you. Do you know where I am?" Link's voice sounded better, but his throat was a still sore and he didn't want to risk losing his voice.

"You are by the Moonpool, a sacred place for us cats, the darkness will not reach you here," Said Feathertail. She noticed that he was still tense and that he looked worried. Then she realized why he was worried. "Spottedleaf and the other she-cat are safe. They are back with the rest of Starclan. Also, you were successfully able to come to our world, so don't worry your head off in thinking that you're in the wrong world." Saying that, Link relaxed quite a lot; his eyes were starting to close and his muscles weren't as tense. His breathing was staring to slow down too, but he looked like he was still trying to fight off sleep.

Feathertail lay downed beside him and licked him between the ears in order to comfort him. It sort of startled him, but also made him more relaxed, especially with her lying down beside him. Sharing the warmth the stars in her fur had with him. He was also glad to know he was in the right place and that the Spottedleaf and the other she-cat were safe. His eyes started to feel very heavy.

"You can rest now Link. Help will be here soon, they will heal your wounds and give you shelter. So rest now," Feathertail soothed into his ear. Link could feel his ears twitch and heard far away voices. Knowing that he would be safe Link went into a deep sleep.

"That was some storm last night, wasn't it Willowshine?" A ginger tom cat asked.

"Yeah, I thought the camp would be flooded. Did any of your supplies get wet Flametail?" The she-cat called Willowshine walked side by side with tom called Flametail. She was a grey tabby with bright green eyes.

"No, me and Littlecloud moved everything the night before, so none of the rain reached it," said Flametail. Ahead of Flametail and Willowshine were three other cats; two were toms and the other was a she-cat. The smallest of the three was the one called Littlecloud; he was a brown tabby with light blue eyes. The second tom had brownish-grey fur with white splotches of fur that looked like kestrel feathers; his name was Kestrelflight. The last one was the she-cat called Mothwing, she had dappled golden fur.

"Didn't that storm seem a little unusual?" asked Littlecloud.

"Yes, almost as if something was behind the cause of the storm. It did not seem like a natural storm," said Kestrelflight. Mothwing ran up to get beside Kestrelflight.

"Are sure it wasn't natural? I mean we do get storms like that once and a while," said Mothwing, clearly not thinking that storm was that big a deal. Kestrelflight turned his head to Mothwing and shook his head.

"I don't really know. But something was off with it," said Kestrelflight. He was staring straight at the path, deep in thought on what could be wrong with the storm they just had. Mothwing turned her head, so she could yell over her shoulder.

"Jayfeather, what do you think about that storm?" she yelled behind. A few tail-lengths away from the others, was a grey tabby tom. He was small, but bigger than Littlecloud and unlike the other medicine cats he was blind. The color of his sightless eyes were pale blue.

"Hmmmm," was his only reply. He wasn't sure what to think of the storm; ever since last night he felt as if something happen. He sensed it was somewhere close to the Moonpool, but wasn't sure. He was going to investigate before all the other medicine cats came, but was too busy making sure Brialight took her medicine and did her exercises. Plus he had to prepare feverfew for poor Molekit, who came down with a fever; he was getting better though. He followed the other cats up to the path that lead into the hollow where the Moonpool was.

At least it isn't too wet, he thought to himself. Each cat went down the path one by one; Jayfeather was the last, he felt the worn out paw-prints of pervious cats down the path, his paw sliding down into each paw hole. Then the tangy smell of blood hit his nose.

"Eeek! There's a dead loner by the pool!" Willowshine screamed. Lying beside the Moonpool was a tom with dark gold fur on top and light grey fur underneath his belly, paws, and tail. He had a long slightly fluffy tail and unusual long ears, they were slightly longer then the regular cat ears, also each ear had a round blue shiny thing attached to it. Beside the loner's unusual looks, he was in a terrible condition. He had cuts everywhere on his body, several bruises, and small amounts of fur missing. Some of the cuts were shallow while others were deep, some blood was oozing out, and it was hard to tell how long he had been in such a condition.

The medicine cats gathered around the strange loner.

"I-is he died?" whispered Mothwing. Jayfeather put a paw in front of the loner's mouth and felt his breath.

"No, he's alive!" answered Jayfeather.

"What do we do with him?" asked Mothwing.

"What do you think? We help him of course," said Kestrelflight. He went to one side of the loner and supported half of the loner's body up

"Flametail, help Kestrelflight out," said Littlecloud. Flametail nodded to his mentor and went to the other side of the loner and helped support the other half of the loner up.

"Jayfeather, Thunderclan camp is the closes could we take him there?" asked Kestrelflight. Jayfeather stared at the Loner for a moment. Who is he? Could he be the thing I sensed here? Jayfeather asked himself. He smelled strange, like he just came from being in a horde of sheep, but not exactly like sheep. He also had the smell of wolf? No wait, Twoleg?! It didn't smell like he got it from a Twoleg, but more like the smell was his own. That can't be right, I know my nose is sharp, but it couldn't be possible for a cat to actually have his own Twoleg scent, right?

"Jayfeather? You still here?" asked Willowshine; she looked concerned. Jayfeather shook his head.

Pay attention! You can ask yourself who this loner is after he's all better; Jayfeather mentally scolded himself for not paying attention to the bleeding Loner.

"Alright let's take him back to my den, I can heal him there with all the supplies I need," said Jayfeather.

"Does that mean we are not sharing tongues with Starclan tonight?" asked Mothwing. Everyone looked a little unsure on what to do. Every half-moon the medicine cats met at the Moonpool in order to share tongues with Starclan, it never happened before where all the medicine cat had to miss this important event. Then the loner moaned a little in his sleep. Everyone looked at him surprise to hear anything come out of the stranger. Then they all noticed that he was losing blood out of his many cuts.

"I guess that answered our question. We should help him first, I don't think Starclan will mind knowing that we are helping a fellow cat in need," said Littlecloud; everyone nodded to this. Willowshine found a bunch of cobwebs and started to warp them around the loner's body. The Loner was starting to look like a mummy when Willowshine finished bandaging him up.

"There that should stop the blood for a while," she said. Mothwing and Littlecloud were already starting to head up the little path and out to the open. Kestrelflight and Flametail went next carrying the loner, than Jayfeather and Willowshine went last up the slope.

When they got outside Kestrelflight turned his head towards Mothwing and Willowshine.

"You two should head back to your camp, we can take it from here," said Kestrelflight. Mothwing nodded her head.

"We will walk with you till we reach the Windclan border," she said.

"Alright," said Kestrelflight, then started to head down the path with the Flametail and the loner. The group of cats walked in a strange silence. The silence wasn't anything of dread or uneasiness, but more like it had a sense of curiosity and mystery. I mean a cat that no one knows, that's beaten up, looks strange and is in a sacred place meant only for medicine cats and leaders just shows up out of nowhere is strange.

Who could this cat be? Jayfeather asked himself. They got to the Windclan border and the Riverclan cats said goodbye. Willowshine looked unhappy as she and Mothwing left; she wanted to know more about the strange loner, like, why was he at the Moonpool or why was he so beaten up. She sighed.

I hope I get to find out who that cat is, Willowshine thought to herself. The others continued their way to the Thunderclan camp, navigating their way through the forest. Kestrelflight stayed with the group in order to help carry the loner, even though Jayfeather said he could help carry the loner and that Kestrelflight could go back to his home, since they were at the border. Kestrelflight said he didn't mind carrying the loner and that it was no trouble at all.

"I bet he thinks I can't carry him because I'm blind and Littlecloud is too small to carry him," Jayfeather muttered to himself. They finally reached the entrance to the Thunderclan camp; Jayfeather went in first and was greeted by Cloudtail who was standing guard close to the entrance. He had a confused look on his face when Littlecloud came in behind Jayfeather, then was shocked to see Kestrelflight and Flametail carrying a loner.

"Go get Firestar, tell him we found a hurt loner," Jayfeather said to Cloudtail. Cloudtail looked curiously at the loner before started to head to Firestar's den. Jayfeather lead the medicine cats to his den; Birarlight stirred a little in her nest as the cats entered, but did not awaken. "Put him over there," Jayfeather indicated with his tail. Kestrelflight and Flametail laid down the loner in a nest that had ferns growing above it; the nest was near the entrance of Jayfeather's den.

"Do you need help tending to his wounds?" asked Littlecloud.

"No I can take care of him, thank you for offering though," said Jayfeather. He went into his den and came back with several herbs and cobwebs. He started to chew the herbs into a pulp and while he chewed he remove the cobwebs that were stained with blood on the loner and applied the herbs on him. The others started to slowly make their way to the entrance, but looked reluntic to leave.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Flametail. Not looking up from his work Jayfeather replied,

"I'm sure, you should all head home." He continued to wrap cobwebs on the wounded loner.

"Alright then, good luck on healing him," said Kestrelflight. As they started to leave they ran into a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, Cloudtail was right behind him.

"Greetings Firestar," said Kestrelflight. Firestar turned and gave a friendly nod to the medicine cats he then turned his head to Jayfeather and noticed that he was tending to a strange cat. Firestar walked over beside Jayfeather and looked over the strange cat.

"Who is this?" Firestar asked.

"A loner we found beside the Moonpool. He was beaten up pretty bad so we decided that we needed to help him, hope you don't mind that we took him here. This was the closes place that we could take him," said Littlecloud. The other medicine cats did not leave yet, they were curious to know what Firestar was going to do with the loner. Firestar stared at the strange loner with curiosity.

What a strange cat! His smell is different and his looks are very unusual, he was also found by the Moonpool and was badly hurt, Firestar thought to himself. Who could this cat be? Cloudtail then came over and looked over Jayfeather's shoulder to get a better look at the loner.

"So is he staying till he's all better?" he asked Firestar. Everyone except Jayfeather looked at Firestar; he sighed.

"I guess so we can't leave him in such a horrible condition," said Firestar. "Tell me when he wakes, so we can ask him why he was at the Moonpool."

"Don't worry Firestar I will." Jayfeather said without looking up. "Since that's decided, can everyone leave now, this place is getting crowded," he said with the hint of irritation in his voice. All the cats started to make their way out of the medicine den.

"All right then will be going now," said Kestrelflight.

"Goodbye then, have a safe journey," said Firestar. As the medicine cats made their way out of the camp, Cloudtail went back to guarding the camp and Firestar went back to his den to rest. Back in Jayfeather's den, he was busy putting everything away after bandaging the loner. Before he curled up in his nest he looked over the loner. The loner was had cobwebs all over him due to all the cuts he had; the smell of goldenrod was strong the loner, from all the herbs Jayfeather put on him, but not strong enough to disguise the loner's own strange scent.

Everyone will probably talk about this tomorrow, Jayfeather thought to himself. I better explain to Briarlight why there's a strange cat in the camp. As Jayfeather curled up into his nest he thought of the new mystery the loner brought and wondered if he was involved in the new prophecy that Bluestar told Firestar.

'Firestar, a dark force is coming one that you cannot face on your own. You and the other clans must accept help from the one who lives the life of a hero.' Firestar had told Jayfeather and had asked what he thought about it. Jayfeather wasn't sure what it meant, it sounded like the clans would were going to need a stranger's help in facing this new evil. Maybe this cat is part of the prophecy, who knows, I guess were going have to wait till he wakes up.

**Okay I posted two chapters in order to make up not posting sooner, I now feel better with myself. I shall now work on the next chapter! I have no idea how to end the next one though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Legend of Zelda. **


End file.
